


9/8

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак легко переворачивает их, бесцеремонно устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног Райли, даже не сбившись с ритма, потому что  Райли может быть на несколько дюймов выше и на десять фунтов тяжелее и в состоянии заполучить себе задницу Чака на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой в драке, но никто никогда не говорил, что Чак Хенсен не может получить то, что хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [9/8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939081) by [alice_pike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_pike/pseuds/alice_pike). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Чак легко переворачивает их, бесцеремонно устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног Райли, даже не сбившись с ритма, потому что Райли может быть на несколько дюймов выше и на десять фунтов тяжелее и в состоянии заполучить себе задницу Чака на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой в драке, но никто никогда не говорил, что Чак Хенсен не может получить то, что хочет.

Райли фыркает, что может быть молчаливым согласием, но является, скорее всего, досадой. Чак не может сказать, да его и не волнует. Он толкается бедрами - преднамеренно медленное движение, - и стон, что вырывается у Райли при этом, все равно лучше. Чак останавливается, откидывается немного назад, скользит руками вверх по задней стороне бедер Райли и, складывая его, придавливая к постели, кусает под коленом. Райли _скулит_ под ним, бессмысленно извиваясь, пытаясь насадиться на член Чака, но хватка Чака под коленями крепкая, и он не намерен позволять Райли вести в ближайшее время.

— Блять, Хенсен, — ноет Райли (он, как правило, называет Чака "Хенсен" в постели в основном потому, что большую часть времени следит за языком, а в постели не может, блять, заткнуться, но после первого "Блять, Чак", слетевшего с его губ, он не мог перестать смеяться около пяти минут. Чак перенес это с видом человека, который слышал такое и раньше, и отказывался слышать снова. С того раза - "Хенсен") и тянется к нему, скользя пальцами по щеке Чака, прежде чем запустить их ему в волосы и _дернуть_ , пытаясь направить, безмолвно умоляя _двигаться_.

Чак скрипит зубами от резкого натяжения кожи и дергает головой, вырываясь из захвата, но все же уступает, снова набирая темп. Райли бормочет что-то в признательности, по большей части это бесконечный поток ерунды, который, тем не менее увеличивается в объеме по мере того, как Чак трахает его, стаккато собственного дыхания в основном заглушает шум.

Жара в комнате Райли начинает становиться удушающей, простыни намокают от пота. Рука Чака соскальзывает и он по инерции заваливается вперед, едва успевая поймать себя руками по обе стороны от головы Райли. Райли просто улыбается ему (и это даже не ухмылка, думает Чак, это чертова _улыбка_ ) и перекрещивает лодыжки у него за спиной, веская ободряющая тяжесть, призывающая продолжать.

Чак почти выходит, прежде чем снова резко толкнуться обратно, смена позиции дает ему больше опоры, а его жетоны качаются между ними как маятник в такт. Чак чувствует, как Райли сжимает ноги вокруг него, слышит среди прочего "Давай" и "Сильнее, блять", и чертыхается, опустившись на локти, когда его конечности становятся ватными и начинает накатывать оргазм. Жетоны покачиваются еще раз, прежде чем фактически ударить Райли по лицу и расположиться на его щеке, и Райли поворачивает голову так, что они скользят по губам, резиновая прослойка становится мокрой от его слюны.

Чак стонет при виде этого, опуская голову и прикасаясь губами к виску Райли, прихватывая ушную раковину, а когда поднимается, Райли цепляет зубами один из жетонов, не давая им ускользнуть. От этого у Чака перехватывает дыхание, и бедра взбрыкивают от неожиданно прошившего его резкого всплеска удовольствия.

— Ралс, — он задыхается, и прямо сейчас его не волнует, как это звучит, — я...

Он даже не может закончить связывать слова вместе, но Райли понимает: между ними сейчас едва ли есть пространство, но ему удается притронуться к себе, и он начинает дрочить быстрыми, жесткими движениями в такт с толчками Чака. С жетоном Чака, все еще находящимся во рту, Райли не может говорить, но продолжает издавать звуки - тихие жаждущие гортанные звуки, от которых Чак, блять, слетает с катушек.

Кончая, Райли прикусывает жетон, зубами впиваясь в металл, чтобы заглушить крик.

Чак выдает очень красноречивое "Блять" и роняет голову вниз в изгиб шеи Райли, тяжело дыша на его мокрую от пота кожу, а между ними скользкая и горячая сперма Райли.

Наконец Райли позволяет жетонам Чака выскользнуть изо рта, и сразу же начинает говорить, всего лишь небольшие поощряющие колкости, которые - в любое другое время - заставили бы Чака так сильно закатить глаза, что чертов Страйкер смог бы это почувствовать, но теперь просто срабатывают, подводя все ближе и ближе к кульминации.

— Да, давай, Хенсен, ну же, — говорит Райли, голос становится более резким, — ну же, Чак, — повторяет он, а затем сжимается вокруг него, подкидывая бедра и встречая толчки, и Чак достигает предела, кончая и заглушая голос в шее Райли.

Райли продолжает прижимать его, пятками все еще вжимаясь ему в поясницу, и не возражает, когда Чак падает на него сверху после того, как выходит.

— Это отвратительно, — жалуется Чак через несколько минут, когда чувствует засыхающую на груди сперму Райли.

— Хм, — соглашается Райли, лениво переплетая пальцы в замок вокруг шеи Чака.


End file.
